Field
The present disclosure relates to minimally invasive surgical devices and methods.
Description of the Related Art
Abdominal surgery is used to treat various diseases and conditions. The surgical methods can include creating one or more incisions that can accommodate different tools. Certain known techniques for performing abdominal surgery suffer from various drawbacks.